Discord Roles
Within the FE3HOCParty Discord Server, all roles (with the exception of Admin roles) are obtained through Carl-Bot's reaction role feature. By reacting to specific messages with emojis, one can choose which roles they obtain. Each role will be listed with at least two pieces of subsidiary information; Role name : the listed name of the role on discord. Role colour : a description of the colour which the role possesses on discord. Accessible channels : the unique channels accessible only by the aforementioned role. Reaction emoji : the emoji associated with the Carl-Bot message to obtain the role. Admin Roles Admin roles are roles exclusive to the moderators, administrators, and coordinators of the server. They are not available to be requested through Carl-Bot's reaction roles. There are currently 11 admin roles. The admin roles can be divided into two categories; Server Mods and Project Mods. Server Mods deal with running the server itself, whereas Project Mods deal with the server's subsidiary projects. Server Mod Roles Administrator * ROLE NAME : admin * ROLE COLOUR : crimson * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : all help delegate tasks to mods collaborate with mods on their projects answer any questions from mods and members manage major member/community conflict handle kicking/banning members Moderators / Server Maintenance (SM) * ROLE NAMES : mod, maintenance * ROLE COLOUR : salmon, white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : all answering questions/suggestions regulating channel activity making/organizing roles managing member conflict bot management collaborate with other mods on event logistics (EO, RP EO, projects, etc) Server Secretary (SS) * ROLE NAME : server secretary * ROLE COLOUR : white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : organizing general masterlist docs management/organization processing applications recording mod minutes/change log overlook over member in/activity Event Organizer (EO) * ROLE NAME : event organizer * ROLE COLOUR : white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : create weekly art/writing challenges create server/community events help RP EO with events if needed lead server projects (zine, artfight) assist SM/SS in logistics for events as necessary Promotional Artist (PA) * ROLE NAME : promo artist * ROLE COLOUR : white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : create art/graphics for server events (community hashtags, projects, etc) custom emoji creation manage social media Roleplay Channel Mod (RPC) * ROLE NAME : roleplay channel mod * ROLE COLOUR : white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : similar to SM and SS responsibilities, but specific to RP in charge of premise development/worldbuilding lead and collaborate RP EOs Roleplay Event Organizer (RP EO) * ROLE NAME : roleplay event organizer * ROLE COLOUR : white * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : create IC RP events collaborate with SMs on logistics for an event if needed help RP Channel Mod in worldbuilding Project Mod Roles Zine * ROLE NAME : zine, zine project mods * ROLE COLOUR : white, blue-grey * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - sexy people only, channel - zine general organization/logistics collaborate with social media marketing handling distribution and printing server updates re: zine Artfight * ROLE NAME : artfight, artfight project mods * ROLE COLOUR : white, blue-grey * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : unknown organizing logistics and mechanics server updates re: artfight keeping track of art fight scores DnD * ROLE NAME : N/A * ROLE COLOUR : N/A * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : organizing campaign premise organizing time to meet helping first-time players balancing game Wiki * ROLE NAME : wiki, wiki project mods * ROLE COLOUR : white, blue-grey * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - sexy people only, channel - wiki creation of fe3h oc wiki creating a how-to guide for members to add their ocs to the wiki filtering any inappropriate content on wiki Main Roles Main roles will give you general access to the Discord server. There is currently 1 main role. Member * ROLE COLOUR : green * REACTION EMOJI : ring Pronoun Roles Pronoun roles dictate which pronouns the individual uses. Each member can possess all or none of these roles. There are currently 3 pronoun roles on the server. He/Him/His * ROLE COLOUR : blue-grey * REACTION EMOJI : whale She/Her/Hers * ROLE COLOUR : blue-grey * REACTION EMOJI : cherry blossom They/Them/Theirs * ROLE COLOUR : blue-grey * REACTION EMOJI : four-leaf clover House Roles House roles dictate what houses your OCs are in. Each member can possess all or none of these roles.There are currently 4 house roles on the server. Possession of these roles will give you messaging permissions in the house's respective categories, and access to their house's Group Chat and RP Chat. Golden Deer * ROLE COLOUR : golden-yellow * REACTION EMOJI : yellow heart * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - Golden Deer Blue Lions * ROLE COLOUR : sky-blue * REACTION EMOJI : blue heart * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - Blue Lions Black Eagles * ROLE COLOUR : magenta * REACTION EMOJI : red heart * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - Black Eagles Faculty Member * ROLE COLOUR : salmon pink * REACTION EMOJI : tea * ACCESSIBLE CHANNELS : category - Faculty and Others Specialty Roles Announcements * ROLE COLOUR : grey * REACTION EMOJI : newspaper "For anyone who is interested in receiving news concerning the server. You will be pinged every single time we make a new announcement." Creative Challenges * ROLE COLOUR : white * REACTION EMOJI : pencil "For anyone who would like to be notified of weekly/monthly art and writing challenges. You will be pinged each time we make an announcement." RP Announcements * ROLE COLOUR : white * REACTION EMOJI : bell "For anyone who would like to be notified of any announcements concerning rp events. You will be pinged each time we make an announcement." Role Hierarchy The roles of the FE3HOCParty server are displayed in a specific order. Roles above the majority of roles often hold more power. - H.